Teman Kencan (Pertama)
by Namikaze Ex-Black2
Summary: Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan salah.. Justru teman kencan pertama Sakura adalah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Orang yang selalu ia katakan bodoh dan menyukainya sejak kecil.
1. Let's Date

Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan salah.. Justru teman kencan pertama Sakura adalah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Orang yang selalu ia katakan bodoh dan menyukainya sejak kecil.

 ** _Teman kencan Namikaze Exblack_**

 ** _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Genre Romance_**

 ** _Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal_**

 ** _Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction_**

Seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda panjang duduk bersandar pada sebuah tembok sambil sesekali menhentak-hentakkan kakinya pada lantai. Wajahnya nampak tak begitu jelas karena penerangan begitu minim dii tematt ia berdiri. Tangannya yang terlipat didepan dada sesekali melirik waktu pada arloji merahnya.

Pukul 21.00.

Sial.. Berkali kali ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ini sudah satu jam sejak ia berdiri disitu. Namun orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung muncul juga.

Hampir saja ia putus asa dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ. Namun terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Sakura-chan," suara cempreng khas remaja yang terdengar sedikit serak membuat si gadis pink mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah siluet yang tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi wujud manusia seutuhnya mulai nampak. Seorang remaja dengan kulit tan bersurai kuning cerah berdiri disana.

"Naruto.." ia berujar lirih.

"Ada.. perlu apa kau kemari?" remaja laki laki itu nampak sedikit tercekat. Ia begitu kaget. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. 21.15.

"Selarut ini?"

Gadis remaja pink itu tidak menjawab. Ia terus menatap laki laki yang dipanggilya Naruto itu. Sampai ia tersadar bahwa ia harus segera mengugkapkan keinginannya pada lelaki itu. Ia turunkan lengannya yang dari tadi terlipat. Menatap lurus mata biru langit laki-laki itu.

Ia mengepalkan satu tangannya yang kini terjuntai di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Mari kita kencan besok."

Dan satu kata tersebut sukses membuat mata Naruto membulat sempurna.


	2. Sweet

Halo pembaca sekalian..

Terimakasih untuk yang telah hadir dan review di cerita saya. Ini adalah comeback pertama saya setelah 5tahun ini saya hiatus dari FFN. Silahkan cek beberapa fic saya di akun lama saya Namikaze Ex-Black. Sebenarnya saya ingin memposting ini di akun lama saya. Namun karena saya lupa pass email dan pass akunnya saya jadi tidak bisa membukanya. Kemungkinan beberapa fic lama saya yang masih menggantung dan tidak berlanjut selama 5 tahun belakangan ini akan saya publish dan lanjutkan di akun ini. Mohon dukungannya ^^

Yoshh. tanpa terlalu banyak basa basi lagi saya persembahkan..

 _Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan salah.. Justru teman kencan pertama Sakura adalah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Orang yang selalu ia katakan bodoh dan menyukainya sejak kecil._

 ** _Teman kencan ©_** **** ** _Namikaze Ex-Black_**

 ** _Naruto ©_** **** ** _Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Genre ©_** **** ** _Romance_**

 ** _Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal_**

 ** _Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Sebuah kaki beralaskan sepatu sport biru tua berlari dengan cukup kencang. Kakinya yang belum cukup panjang tetap berlari menembus kerumunan yang cukup padat hari itu. Umpatan demi umpatan yang ia terima setiap kali menyenggol orang lain ia abaikan begitu saja. Ya.. sang pelari itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Jaket orange berkerah biru yang tidak ia tutup dengan sempurna berayun setiap ia menembus udara sekitarnya. Udara dingin musim ini seperti sama sekali tidak berarti baginya. Ia bahkan lupa memakai syal hari ini.

Remaja lelaki bersurai kuning itu hampir terlambat. Terlambat atas kencan pertamanya. Kencan dengan gadis yang begitu ia sukai sedari kecil.

Sakura Haruno

Hatinya menghangat. Ia tersenyum mengingat siapa teman kencannya hari ini. Teman kencan pertamanya.

Tak lama kemudian berhenti pada sebuah penyebrangan jalan dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Lampu lalu lintas untuk pealan kaki masih menunjukkan warna merah disana. Tanpa perduli dengan sekitarnya yang cukup ramai matanya menatap lurus kedepan pada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda diseberang jalan. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu. Dan gadis itupun mebalas lambaian tangannya. Membuat hatinya terasa penuh. Penuh akan kebahagiaan.

"Sakura _-chaaaaan_ ," katanya begitu lantang walaupun itu tak terdengar si gadis. Orang-orang disekitarnya mulai menatap aneh pada Naruto. Namun peduli setan dengan itu. Yang penting kini didepan matanya ada pujaan hatinya.

Saat lampu penyebrangan untuk pejalan kaki telah berubah warna menjadi hijau ia lekas berlari pada Sakura-nya. Ia begitu bahagia hari ini. Ia masih merasa bahwa hari ini adalah mimpi. Dan bahkan walau benar itu mimpi ia tak ingin terbangun hari ini.

"Gomen-ne," katanya masih dengan nafas terengah pada gadis itu. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus hari ini dan membuatku hampir terlambat." Seperti biasa. Ia memasang senyum lima jarinya sambil menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal saat menghadapi si gadis.

"Tak apa. Aku juga belum lama," ujar Sakura. "Jadi? Akan kemana kita hari ini?," tanyanya dengan senyum manis. Naruto sedikitnya terkesima dengan senyum itu. Ia nampak cantik sekali hari ini. Rambut merah muda panjangnya ia gerai seperti biasa. Ia mengenakan coat selutut dengan aksen bulu pada kerahnya dan dress cantik berwarna putuh gading. Naruto mengerjap takjub pada si gadis.

Hanya satu yang nampak aneh bagi mereka berdua. Gadis itu.. sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Namun tak apa? Toh ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Tak lama lagi ia akan lebih tinggi dari gadis itu.

"To... Naruto..," panggilan lembut gadis itu menyadarkannya. Tanpa ia sadari kapan, tangan gadis itu telah berayun-ayun didepan wajahnya u ntuk menyadarkannya.

"Aah. Iya Sakura _-chan. Gomen ne_ ," ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau.. melamun?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan kedua alis pinknya. Membuat mata hijau itu lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Hahaha.. Iya. _E-etoo_ habisnya kau sangat cantik hari ini sehingga..." ups. Naruto salah bicara rupanya kali ini. Ia menutup mulutnya secara refleks. Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi gadis Haruno itu. Namun Naruto tidak berbohong. Ia sedkkit meliat rona merah muda pada pipi gadis itu.

" _Baka_ ," Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Naruto sambil meninggalkannya dan berjalan lebih dulu. Ia merasakan panas pada kedua pipinya. Ia menampik dalam hati mungkin itu hanya karena udara dingin. Tidak mungkin seorang Naruto bisa membuat pipinya merona.

Naruto menjambak kepalanya frustasi. Ia lalu menyusul si gadis yang telah berjalan lebih dulu di depan sana. " _Chotto Matte_ Sakura _-chaaannn._ "

Suaranya begitu kencang.

Sial. Sepertinya ia mengacaukan kencan pertamanya.


	3. Reason

Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan salah.. Justru teman kencan pertama Sakura adalah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Orang yang selalu ia katakan bodoh dan menyukainya sejak kecil.

 _ **Teman kencan**_ __ _ **Namikaze Exblack**_

 _ **Naruto**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre**_ __ _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal**_

 _ **Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Tring..

Terdengar suara mesin kasir yang telah selesai melakukan transaksi. Naruto, lelaki yang memesan dua gelas cokelat panas dan beberapa kudapan berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya sembari menunggu pelayan mengantarkan pesannannya.

"Oke. Tinggal tunggu Sakura _-chan_ ," katanya bersemnagat

"Iya iya aku tahu. Kau tidak pelu mengatakannya selantang itu. Telingaku masih cukup baik mendengar suaramu," katanya dengan nada malas. Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Tak lama kemudian hanya keheningan yang ada diantara mereka berdua. Sakura melemparkan pandangannya pada jalanan dari kaca dihadapannya. Sedang Naruto hanya duduk terdiam sambil sesekali memutar-mutar smartphone miliknya di meja. Tak tahan dengan keheningan itu Narutopun membuka sebuah pembicaraan yang telah ia pikirkan dari tadi.

"Jadi.." akhirnya sebuah kata meluncur juga dari bibir pemuda Namikaze itu. Yang sukses membuat gadis pink yang disukainya dari masa kanak kanak itu menoleh. "Bagian mana dari Sasuke yang ingin kau tanyakan terbelih dulu. Bukankah ini.. tujuanmu mengajakku.. berkencan," pandangan Naruto menggelap saat mengatakan kata terakhir. Ia sukses mengucapkan kalimat itu walau harus ia penggal=penggal tanpa langsung mengatakannya dengan lugas.

Ya.. inilah kenyataan manis sekaligus pahit dari si gadis pink diseberang mejanya ini. Naruto tahu hal ini dan mengiyakan permintaan si gadis karena ia begitu menyukai Sakura Haruno.. Ia mengajak naruto berkencan dalam rangka mencari informasi tentang sahabatnya. Sahabat yang disukai Sakura sedari dulu. Naruto tahu hal itu. Namun tak pernah sekalipun menyurutkan rasa sukanya pada Sakura.

"Dimana.. Sasuke sekarang?" pandangan gadis itu berubah menjadi sayu saat menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Hati Naruto mencelos. Sesakit inikah biasanya? Tidak. Ia terbiasa diacuhkan Sakura sejak kecil. Yang mana berakhir dengan Sakuranya selalu hanya memedulikan Sasuke. Namun mengapa kali ini lebih sakit dari biasanya. Apakah lebih baik saat ia diacuhkan dan sama sekali tidak dianggap. Dari pada diacuhkan namun tetap hanya Sasuke yang ia pandang. Bukan dirinya.

"Sayangnya aku juga tidak tahu hal itu," sorot mata biru itu tetap menggelap. Ia tak lagi menatap Sakura. Entah mengapa Smartphone hitamnya lebih nyaman dipandang saat ini dari pada si gadis Haruno. Keheningan kembali menyapa mereka berdua. Hingga suara pelayan yang mengantar makanan memecah keheningan itu.

Sakura langsung menyeruput coklat panasnya pelan. Suara keramik cangkir yang beradu dengan tatakannya mengakhiri keheningan itu. "Sedikitpun?" katanya lirih. Ada kesedihan disana. Naruto tahu itu dan ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Membuat hatinya berasa remuk.

"Kabar terakhir yang kudapat darinya adalah bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal di Suna dan ia langsung pergi kesana tanpa kabar. Aku sudah mecoba menghubungi Itachi _Niisan_ namun nihil. Tak ada juga jawaban darinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," ia berujar lirih. Sakura megarahkan pandangannya ketempat lain. Namun Naruto masih dapat melihatnya walau samar. Gadis itu meneteskan air mata. Naruto sedikit meringis melihat itu. Sakit. Tetap sakit dan terus sakit. Namun entah mengapa asalkan demi gadis itu ia selalu dapat menehan segala rasa sakitnya. Karean Namikaze Naruto terlalu mencintai gadis tersebut.


	4. Always Love You

Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan salah.. Justru teman kencan pertama Sakura adalah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Orang yang selalu ia katakan bodoh dan menyukainya sejak kecil.

 _ **Teman kencan**_ __ _ **Namikaze Exblack**_

 _ **Naruto**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre**_ __ _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal**_

 _ **Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Cafe. Dingin. Begitulah yang ia rasakan saat itu. Ia lupa memakai syalnya. Ya namanya juga penyesalan. Selalu saja kan hal itu datang terlambat. Andai saja ayah ibunya tidak keluar kota hari ini. Ia pasti tidak perlu mengantar Konohamaru pergi ke taman kanak-kanak terlebih dahulu. Ia harus berjalan memutar antara apartemennya lalu ke apartemen orang tuanya. Dan kembali ke sekolah Konohamaru yang sebenanya dekat dengan apartemennya sendiri.

Ia terus menggosok-gososkkan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain. Ia masih menunggu Sakura yang belum keluar dari Cafe. Katanya ia akan pergi ke kamar mandi dulu.

Selang tak lama kemudian si gadis pink itu akhirnya keluar. Ia melirik syal merah rajut yang dikenakan Sakura. "Pasti hangat," batinnya. Lalu ia kembali ingat. Bahwa alasan ia berkencan dengan Sakura adalah Sasuke. Urusan tentang Sasuke telah berakhir sejak tadi. Dan apakah kencan ini juga akan berakhir..

"Jadi? Sudah selesaikah?" Tanya naruto.

" _Nani?_ " Sakura bertanya balik pada lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kencan.. ini?" Naruto berujar pelan. Sungguh. Walau Naruto tahu bahwa niat gadis ini mengajaknya kencan adalah untuk mengorek informasi tenatang Sasuke ia masih tidak rela bahwa kencan pertamanaya ini akan berakhir begini saja. Ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari kencan kali ini. Karena ia tahu kencan ini adalah kencan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Sakura. Ia tahu dan sangat tahu. Bahwa selama bertahun-tahun ini orang yang ada dipikiran gadis pink itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. "Sepertinya kau masih belum rela ini berakhir," kata kata tersebut mampu membuat pipi naruto bersemu merah. Apakah mungkin? Bahwa gadis Haruno itu bisa membaca isi hatinya.

"Baiklah Naruto.. bagaimana kalau setelah ini temani aku makan eskrim," Sakura mengatakannya dengan begitu bersemangat.

"Es krim?" Naruto kaget. Ia sempat mengira ia salah dengar sebelumnya. Sampai gadis Haruno itu menjawab pertanyaan kagetnya.

"Iya.. Eskrim. Jangan bilang diusia sebegini tua kau masih tidak tahu apa itu eskrim," Sakura memicingkan matanya mengejek seolah-olah Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Padahal itu hanya semata-mata untuk mengajak pemuda Kuning itu berkelakar saja.

"Diudara sedingin ini? Kau mau makan eskrim? Kau bisa sakit flu Sakura- _chan_. _"_

"Tidak akan Naruto. Kau belum pernah mencobanya kan. Kau tidak pernah tahu kan kalau makan eskrim di cuaca seperti ini begitu menyenangkan. Ayo," Sakura menarik lengan Naruto dan berlari kecil. Jantung Naruto berpacu. Hangat. Udara dingin ini tidak terasa lagi. Mungkin karena jaketnya. Bukan. Itu karena Haruno Sakura.

Ia terus berlari tanpa menyadari bahwa si gadis pink mukanya kembali menjadi merah. Ia terus berpikir betapa bodoh dirinya karena mengajak pria kuning itu untuk membeli eskrim sambil menggenngam tangannya. Namun Sakura pun tak dapat menampik bahwa ada rasa hangat saat tangannya dan tangan Naruto saling bertautan.


	5. Feelings

Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan salah.. Justru teman kencan pertama Sakura adalah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Orang yang selalu ia katakan bodoh dan menyukainya sejak kecil.

 _ **Teman kencan**_ __ _ **Namikaze Exblack**_

 _ **Naruto**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre**_ __ _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal**_

 _ **Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Acara makan eskrim di hari yang dingin antara Naruto dan Sakura harus berakhir tidak mulus karena insiden kecil yang mereka alami siang ini. Saat mereka sedang berlari tanpa sengaja Sakura tersandung sebuah batu sial yang entah datangnya dari mana membuat mereka berdua langsung jatuh ke tanah. Berutung kepala Sakura tidak langsung menghantam jalanan saat itu karena tangan Naruto yang dengan sigap segera menahannya. Namun katakan tidak pada lutut dan pergelangan kaki Sakura yang harus luka dan terkilir.

Dan sekarang berakhirlah Sakura disini. Duduk dibangku depan minimarket menunggu Naruto membeli obat untuk lukanya.

Fiuh...

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke langit. Biru, indah dan menenangkan. Sekarang ia tahu alasan seseorang yang ia kenal begitu suka melakukan aktivitas ini hampir disetiap waktu luangnya. Ia adalah Shikamaru—teman dekat Naruto dan sekaligus lelaki yang ditaksir oleh Ino sahabatnya setelah gadis pirang itu menyerah atas cinta Sasuke.

Biru.. indah dan hangat. Kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam benaknya. Dan entah sejak kapan. Langit biru, indah dan hangat itu tiba-tiba memunculkan wajah Naruto disana. Ya benar memang begitulah Naruto, batinnya. Matanya biru dan ia adalah orang yang hangat. Terutama senyum..

Wait.. bagaimana bisa?

Sakura kembali pada kenyataan. Apakah ia sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa ia melihat langit sembari terbayang seorang Naruto. Ia mulai meraba-raba kepalanya. Takut bilamana teryata tadi Naruto tidak benar-benar melindungi kepalanya. Siapa tahu kepalanya terluka akibat jatuh terbentur tadi.

Namun nihil. Sama sekali tidak ada luka disana. Naruto telah melindungi kepalanya dengan baik tadi. Sangat baik. Tapi apakah yang membuat ia memikirkan Naruto _Baka_ itu. Ia mencoba mengingat bagaimana kejadian rinci saat ia jatuh dengan Naruto tadi. Dan alhasil apa yang terjadi adalah malah pipinya menghangat mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Dan apa yang ia ingat dengan jelas itu adalah lengan naruto yang memeluk kepalanya saat ia hampir terjatuh.

Begitu.. hangat.

 _ **Flashback on**_

Sakura's Pov

"Kau tak apa sakura chan?" Suara yang sarat akan kekhawatiran itu membuatku membuka mata. Aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan buruk saat aku adalah bagaimana wajahku akan mendarat mulus di jalanan karena ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Namun nyatanya perkiraanku itu salah. Saat kubuka mataku, ada lengan orange yang meindungi kepalaku dari kerasnya jalanan.

"Ya, Naruto. _Daijobu,_ " kataku dengan yakin lalu mencoba berdiri dari posisiku saat ini.

"Akh.." aku merasakan kakiku tak mampu beridiri. Kulirik lutuku. Dan benar saja, ada luka cukup parah disana.

Remaja dihadapanku nampak panik. "Kau tak apa sakura chan.. bagaimana ini.. dattebayo. Sakura _-chan_.. Sakura- _chan_.." aku terkesima dengan laki-laki ini.

Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi tampan dan sejak kapan memandangnya menjadi begitu menyenangan. Aku tak memperdulikan Naruto yang terus mengoceh. Dan tanpa kukehendaki mataku terus menatap padanya. Hingga suatu keadaan membuatku sadar dan kembali pada pikiranku.

Ia. Si Baka Naruto itu dengan kesadaran penuhnya. Menyentuh lukaku. Menyentuh luka dilututku yang masih basah dan mengucurkan darah tentunya. Dan itu ia lakukan dengan sengaja.

" _ittaiiiii_ ," pekiku kesakitan. "Naruto _bakaaaaaaaaa_ ," jeritku sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Adaowww. _Ittai_ Sakura- _chan_ ," ia memegangi kepalanya yang telah bertumbuh dua benjolan besar akibat pukulanku barusan.

"Habisnya kau tak kunjung menjawab Sakura _-chaaan,_ " ia merengek memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Membuat mimik konyol ciri khasnya selama ini. Dan sekali lagi ia mengingatkan dirinya kembali pada kenyataan. Ya ini lah kenyataannya. Naruto.. sama sekali tidak keren. Apa yang sempat kupikirkan tadi. _Baka_ Sakura.

 _Shannaroooo._ Aku terus menjerit dalam batinku.

"Lukamu sakit ya Sakura- _chan_?" tanyanya begitu polos. Atau bodoh.

Kepalaku mendadak pening akibat Namikaze Kuning ini.

"Memang itu perlu dijelaskan hahhh," bentakku dengan keras padanya. Seperti Sakura yang biasanya. Perempatan muncul disekitar kanan kiri dahiku. Aku megepalkan tanganku hendak memukul kepala Naruto baka ini lagi. Namun niat itu terhenti saat entah sejak kapan Naruto meraih kepalan tanganku dengan lembut.. menggengamnya. Dan sejurus kemudian aku sudah berada digendongan punggunya.

Aku terhenyak. Masih tidak dapat berpikir.

"Kita cari obat dulu sakura- _chan_.." katanya lembut. Membuat seolah duniaku saat ini hanya ada dirinya.

Dan aku.. terkesima padanya bersamaan dengan jantungku yang terus berpacu pada gendongannya. Oleh Namikaze Naruto. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

What the...

Apakah ini?

Apakah dunia.. telah terbalik? Oh tentu tidak. Dunia terbalik adalah judul sinetron. Dan tidak mungkin terjadi pada kehidupanku.

 _Sakura's Pov_


	6. Kiss

Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan salah.. Justru teman kencan pertama Sakura adalah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Orang yang selalu ia katakan bodoh dan menyukainya sejak kecil.

 _ **Teman kencan**_ __ _ **Namikaze Exblack**_

 _ **Naruto**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre**_ __ _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal**_

 _ **Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"Sakura _-chaaannn_..."

Naruto berlari dramatis menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di kursi depan minimarket. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan riang menghampiri si gadis pink seperti bertemu artis idola.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu di keramaian _baka_." Sakura memijat pelipisnya. Tidak bisakah Namikaze satu ini sesekali bersikap normal seperti orang pada umumnya dan tidak berisik. Ia membatin sambil sweatdrop. Tapi sejurus kemudian sempat tersebrsit dibenaknya bahwa Naruto cukup manis saat ini.

"Kenapa yang aku lakukan selalu salah Sakura- _chan.. Dattebayo.._ "

Naruto meringis kesakitan karena dua benjolan besar telah bertumpuk seperti eskrim cone di atas kepalanya. Dan tentu saja itu adalah perbuatan si gadis pink... yang sebenarnya hanya berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya saat menyadari bahwa ia mulai merasa si kuning ini cukup manis. Tanpa Naruto tahu.

Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa obat dari kantong plastik belanjanya. Mengobati Sakura dengan telaten. Membuat jantung Sakura lagi-lagi menggila. Ia terus memandangi lelaki didepannya yang tak sadar dengan tatapan intensnya saking fokusnya si kuning dengan luka Sakura.

Dan lagi-lagi si Haruno Sakura tersenyum tipis penuh arti untuk 'Naruto Bodohnya'.

"Yosshh selesai..." Sorak riang itu membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia melihat ke arah lukanya yang telah dirawat oleh Naruto. Namun lagi-lagi si kuning ini malah membuat kejutan lain untuknya.

Doengggg...

Ia sweatdrop melihat bagaimana Naruto menutup lukanya dengan aneh. Perban dan plesternya tdak beraturan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini ia memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Lagi. Ia hanya menghela napasnya kali ini. Okelah. Paling tidak ia menutup luka itu dengan sempurna tanpa terlihat sedkitpun. Seklaigus tangan Sakura yang sekarang telah bertransformasi menjadi buntalah perban.

" _Gomen-ne_ Sakura- _chan_.. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menutup luka dengan baik dan benar," katanya dengan cengiran rubah khasnya. Ia sudah bersiap dalam hati bilamana gadis yang disukainya ini kembali memukul kepalanya. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Ia tak mendapat bogem mentah tersebut. Yang ia terima hanyalah senyum maklum dari Sakura.

Hahhh mau bagaimana lagi. Sakura sudah lelah dan tak sampai hati memarahi si kuning ini. Bagaimanapun juga si jabrik kuning ini telah berkali-kali menolongnya hari ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Haruno Sakura ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Naruto.

"Kau hanya membeli ini Naruto?" Sakura mengernyit melihat isi kantong plastik yang dibeli Naruto tadi.

"Masih adakah yang kurang Sakura- _chan_ untuk mengobati lukamu?" ia mulai panik. Sepertinya ia takut ada yang kurang saat mengobati luka Sakura. Sakura ingin tertawa sebenarnya namu ia tahan.

"Bila memang ada yang kurang dan ingin kau tambahkan apakah masih bisa bila keadaanya telah seperti ini?" Sakura menaikkan satu tangannya yang telah terbungkus perban dengan sangat tebal. Dan lagi-lagi Namikaze kuning itu hanya memamerkan senyuman rubahnya.

"Eskrimnya Naruto.. Eskrim vanilla-ya mana?" lanjut Sakura.

"Ah ya. Aku lupa. Dattebayo." Ia memasang tampang bingungnya yang lucu sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Tunggu disini sebentar Sakura-chan," Naruto langsung berlari kembali menuju toko. Dan Sakura benar-benar tersenyum melihat si kuning jabrik itu kembali memasuki toko masih sambil menatap dan melambai kearahnya.

" _Baka_ ," katanya sambil tertawa. "Si bodoh itu apa tak takut jatuh bila ia berlari mengahdap belakang seperti itu," Sakura terkikik geli.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto telah kembali ke tempatnya. Memberikan ia satu cup eskrim vanilla yang telah ia bukakan untuk Sakura sebelumnya.

"Apakah kamu bisa memakannya dengan satu tangan yang terluka seperti itu Sakura?"

"Satu tanganku tidak terluka Naruto. Mungkin kau bisa membawakan cupnya saja."

"Yosshhhh. Baiklah. _Itadakimasu_..." Naruto mulai membuka eskrim Sakura. Ia memberikan satu buah sendok pada Sakura dan ikut menyendok eskrim itu untuknya sendiri.

Naruto dan Sakura lebih banyak diam saat mereka menyadari bahwa mereka makan eskrim dari cup yang sama. Sakura tidak merencanakan ini dan ini juga diluar perkiraan Naruto.

"Apakah kau sering melakukan ini Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto sembari menatap langit yang tadinya cerah namun sekarang sedikit mendung. Ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana aneh ini.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya yang dari tadi tertunduk. Ia dapat menatap mata biru Naruto dengan dekat pada jarak ini. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari ia telah terbuai oleh mata biru itu.

Begitu pula Naruto.

Cantik. Itulah yang ada dalam benak Naruto saat melihat wajah Sakura dari jarak sedekat ini. Andaikan saja Sakura miliknya. Andaikan. Namun sayangnya ia tahu bahwa yang disukai Sakura adalah Sasuke. Bukan dirinya.

"Ini?" Naruto kembali pada kenyataan. Ia menggoyangkan cup eskrim vanillanya didepan Sakura.

"Cukup sering," Sakura tersenyum paham apa maksud pernyataan Naruto.

"Eskrim di musim dingin ternyata tidak buruk," Naruto mengatakannya dengan muka berseri seri. Sakura tersenyum lagi. Sial. Kalau Sakura terus tersenyum manis seperti itu Naruto benar-benar akan gila dibuatnya. Ia sungguh ingin mencium gadis itu. Namun ia yang masih waras tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang ada diantara mereka. Naruto yang biasanya hiperaktif-pun sama. Lebih banyak diam saat ini. Setelah eskrim mereka habis barulah Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau memakan eskrim di musim dingin bisa begitu menyenangkan seperti ini," ia masih duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Apa kubilang kan Naruto.."

"Dan sebenarnya ini sangat menyenangkan karena aku bersamamu Sakura- _chan_.." katanya lembut.

Sakura menatap Naruto terkejut. Ekspresi Naruto saat ini bukanlah ekspresi yang selama ini selalu ia tunjukkan padanya. Wajahnya begitu serius. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada saat seperti ini.

Naruto juga terus menatap gadis itu dengan dalam. Entah keberanian dari mana tiba- tiba Naruto telah mengecup bibir gadis pink itu dengan singkat. Si gadis pink yang masih tak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi mematung sesaat hingga ia dapat memulihkan kesadarannya.

Naruto pun terkejut. Ia sedikit memundurkan duduknya dari tempat semula. Sepertinya kewarasan telah meninggalkan dia beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Gomen_ Sakura- _chan_.." Wajah Naruto memucat saat itu juga. "Aku tak bermaksud..."

"Mari.. kita pulang.." Sakura mengusap wajahnya pelan dengan kedua tangannya sebelum Naruto menempatkannya di gendongan punggungnya. Ia tidak melawan tidak juga memukul Naruto. Ia hanya diam. Namun entah mengapa diamnya Sakura lebih membuat hati Naruto sesak. Ia lebih memilih untuk dipukul atau bahkah ditampar Sakura saat ini.

Mari.

Kita.

Pulang.

Tiga kata itu terus berputar-putar di benak Naruto sejak tadi. Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sakura.

Dalam perjalanan pulang yang mana Sakura digendong punggung Naruto ia hanya diam. Naruto pun begitu. Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. ia hanya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada leher Naruto. Merasakan kehangatan yang masuk menelusup ke hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah memeluk si kuning ini dua kali hari ini—melalui gendongannya. Dan rasanya sama sekali tidak buruk.

Mungkin kita bisa berkencan lagi lain kali. Ya... lain kali Naruto.

Tentu saja itu tidak pernah Sakura ucapkan. Kata-kata itu hanya ia ucapkan dalam hatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum mengingat ciuman pertamanya tadi.

Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan salah.. Justru teman kencan pertama dan ciuman pertama Sakura adalah bersama Naruto. Namikaze Naruto.

 _ **FIN?**_

Author's Note:

Hai haii para readers. Apa kabar. Perkenalkan saya Namikaze Ex-Black. Saya tidak begitu pintar berbasa-basi sebenarnya. Maka dari itu saya tidak pernah memberikan author note di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua orang yang telah membaca, review, fave dan follow fic ini.

Kiranya banyak yang bertanya tanya misalnya mengapa setiap chapter begitu pendek? Atau mengapa ga dijadikan one shoot saja dan lain lain.

Sebenarnya rencana awal pembuatan fic ini adalah one shoot saja. Namun saat membuatnya tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja dibenak saya untuk ngebuat fic ini jadi multichapter pendek-pendek begitu. Hehhee. Aneh ya..

Fic ini sebenarnya saya buat sebagai pengisi waktu luang saya ditengah-tengah kesibukan saya sebagai seorang karyawan dan mahasiswa. Beberapa tahun ini saya cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan kuliah saya. Diumur saya yang sudah pertengahan 20an ini (mungkin lebih wkwkwk) saya ingin banyak melakukan banyak hal yang saya suka sebelum umur saya memasuki angka 30an.

Saya buat chapter fic ini pendek pendek sebagai penyemangat saya biar ga males dan segera updet. Hehe. Terlepas dari itu semua sebenarnya fic ini sudah saya tamatin dari awal saya ngebuat fic ini. Dan saya berencana ngebuat sekuel dimana akan lompat ke beberapa tahun setelahnya.

Yosshhh. Sekian dulu dari saya. Sampai ketemu di fic saya selanjtnya _minna_

 _Jaaa~_ (kissbye)

 _ **Malang, 09 September 2018**_

 _ **Namikaze Ex-Black**_


End file.
